


Honda, with Chocolate

by Stariceling



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Chocolate, Love Triangle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-14
Updated: 2005-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honda tries to do Malik a favor, but gets more than he bargained for in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honda, with Chocolate

It really shouldn’t be much trouble, Honda tried to tell himself. Malik just needed someone to give him a ride to where his bike was being repaired. Even if it meant he would have to be late to meet Bakura afterwards, he was doing his best not to sulk about it.

Still, since Malik needed to go clear across town, Honda had insisted on dropping by to see Bakura and tell him in person. It was the least he could do, since he was the one who had practically begged Bakura to come out with him that evening.

Also, he would be glad to get a break from Malik. Not that he had done anything really annoying yet, but he clung to Honda the whole time they were riding, sometimes so hard that he made it hard to breathe properly. It just didn’t make any sense for him to be clinging like that. Honda knew Malik couldn’t be scared, he had his own bike.

Actually, Honda realized, Bakura had done the same thing the few times he had coaxed him into accepting a ride. It wasn’t that Bakura was scared, just that he wanted to be close to Honda. But that really couldn’t apply here, Honda told himself. Bakura was his boyfriend. He had a reason to try to get close.

Yet now Malik was pressed against Honda, breathing deliberately on the back of his neck. Honda was glad to reach Bakura’s apartment building and have a chance to peel Malik off of his back so that he could breathe, and also so he could remind himself not to get carried away comparing Malik to Bakura.

He hurried up to Bakura’s apartment and knocked loudly, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling that Malik was still standing a little too close to him. He put it down to paranoia.

“It’s open,” Bakura called from the other side of the door. Honda tried it, and was surprised to find it unlocked. Bakura must have been expecting them.

“Sorry Honda,” Bakura leaned out of the kitchen and smiled at him, “I’m in the middle of something, just give me a minute.”

Honda wasn’t surprised anymore that Bakura knew when it was him visiting. Bakura had tried to explain it once, but Honda didn’t really believe Bakura could tell his knock apart from everyone else’s. It made more sense to him to think that the millennium ring gave Bakura some sort of ESP that let him know who was there.

“I’ll help,” Honda toed off his shoes and tried to put some distance between himself a Malik. It didn’t work. Malik followed right on his heels. Maybe the problem was just that any time someone did Malik a favor it was impossible to dislodge him afterwards? Honda couldn’t figure out why he’d never noticed that before.

“You don’t have to,” Bakura told him quickly. He was standing in the doorway so that Honda had to squeeze by him, almost as if he was trying to hide something.

Honda looked around, expecting some sort of disaster, but Bakura’s kitchen was about as clean as could be expected with someone in the middle of a cooking project. In fact, far from a disaster, Honda noted a very pleasant smell filling the room.

“I didn’t know you could bake.”

“I thought I’d try something new,” Bakura explained quickly.

Honda shrugged and changed the subject. Bakura might be cute when he was nervous, but he didn’t want to overdo it. “Did you know Malik was in town?”

“Oh, no. . . Hi.”

“Hey.” Malik smiled easily, apparently unaware of Bakura’s nervousness. “Haven’t seen you since Duelist Kingdom.”

“Me either.” Bakura looked distinctly uncomfortable, and Honda realized Bakura was probably wondering just how much Malik knew about what he had done there that he himself didn’t know.

Grateful to have a minute or two free from Malik trying to get to close to him, Honda leaned over a small pot Bakura’s stove. He wasn’t sure exactly what Bakura wanted to do with it, but a rich chocolate smell was rising from it. He breathed in the steam appreciatively.

“Bakura,” he started, looking up. He realized Bakura was still trying to think of something to say to Malik, and both of them were looking uncomfortable now. Honda realized he would have to think of something to interrupt the tension between them.

“Maybe you should turn this down, it looks like it’s going to burn.”

Honda turned his back to the stove so he could look at Bakura. He meant to lean his hands against the counter, but one hand came down hard on the pot handle, sending molten chocolate flying so that it splattered over his side and face.

Honda let out an undignified yelp and jumped away from the counter. He couldn’t help it, that chocolate was hot!

“Honda!”

The next thing Honda knew he had Bakura and Malik hanging onto him, trying to drag his shirt off and sponge the chocolate off of his face and making absolutely no sense as they both tried to ask if he was all right at the same time.

“Fine, fine,” Honda protested in embarrassment. He didn’t think he was burned, he had just been surprised. He tried to fend the two of them off, but he didn’t have much success. Malik was already backing off, taking Honda’s shirt with him (Honda realized he had never seen someone undo buttons so fast), and Bakura was hanging on his arm, and was not about to be dislodged.

“Honda, are you-”

“I’m fine.” Honda was starting to feel very sheepish. “I’ll drive you to the garage in a minute,” he told Malik.

Bakura studied him carefully before telling Malik, “You can just leave that with the laundry or something. I’ll find him a clean shirt so he can. . .”

Malik looked down at the shirt he was clutching, as if surprised to find it in his hands. “Where?”

“In the bathroom. It’s over there on your left,” Bakura explained before turning back to Honda. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Fine.” Honda ran one hand through his hair in exasperation as Malik left with his shirt. Bakura was still hanging on him, but he didn’t think he would try anything more involved than that when someone else might see. He was still so shy about things like that.

“I’m sorry about the chocolate,” Honda tried to explain, feeling he had wreaked Bakura’s cooking attempt.

“It’s nothing. I just wanted to give. . .” Bakura trailed off, blushing. He tried to brush some of the chocolate off of Honda’s face instead.

Bakura paused, then slipped his fingers into his mouth absentmindedly as Honda watched. He sucked on them for a moment before he explained, “I wanted you to taste it.”

Honda nodded silently, ignoring Bakura’s confusing apology in favor of fighting the urge to lean forward and lick Bakura’s fingertips himself.

“Would you?”

“Huh?” Honda realized he had gotten off track of what Bakura was saying.

“Would you taste it anyway?” Bakura’s voice dropped until Honda could barely hear him.

“Yeah.” Honda leaned forward, attention fixed on Bakura’s fingers, but they were quickly snatched out of reach. Instead Bakura leaned forward to kiss him shyly, brushing the chocolate that had smudged on his lips onto Honda’s.

Honda licked his lips thoughtfully, both surprised and intrigued by the way Bakura had chosen to share the chocolate. “It’s good,” he said sincerely, though he was thinking of Bakura as much as of the chocolate itself.

“Is this a private party, or can anyone join?”

Honda looked up to find Malik standing at his other side, watching the two of them.

Bakura blushed and Honda squeezed his hand comfortingly. “Forgot to tell you, Bakura’s-”

But Honda never got a chance to mention Bakura being his boyfriend, being struck dumb by Malik leaning between the two of them and swiping his tongue across his chocolate-coated cheek.

Bakura grabbed Honda’s arm with both hands, digging his fingers into it hard enough to make Honda wince.

“He’s right, it is good,” Malik agreed, “but I think it’s the presentation that makes it.” He grinned at Honda, who felt himself blush slightly.

“Back off.”

Honda turned to Bakura in surprise, and found that his face was bright red. He was clinging to Honda’s arm as if he expected someone to try to pry him off. He was. . . jealous? Because Malik had licked Honda? Honda tried not to smile at the look on Bakura’s face. He had never known Bakura would be so cute when he was jealous.

“What?” Malik looked from Honda to Bakura, obviously mystified by Bakura’s annoyance. He seemed to decided that Bakura was feeling left out because instead of backing off he moved to plant a kiss right on a very startled Bakura’s cheek.

Honda struggled not to laugh at the look of absolute shock on Bakura’s face. Malik grinned at him before turning back to Honda and taking another swipe at the chocolate with his tongue.

“There’s something I don’t think you understand,” Honda told Malik, putting one hand on his shoulder to hold him away from Bakura. Honda didn’t want to have to guess if Bakura would get angry enough about Malik’s behavior to do anything to him, or to have the evil spirit decide to do the job for him.

Bakura seized the opportunity to fling his arms possessively around Honda’s neck. He dragged his tongue through a spot of chocolate on the underside of Honda’s chin, making Honda gasp, before glaring a Malik, making it plain that Honda was his and Malik needed to back off now.

Malik didn’t take the hint. He ducked in under Honda’s arm and went after a spot of chocolate by Honda’s ear, ignoring the angry noise Bakura made at him.

“Stop that,” Bakura finally demanded, since Malik wasn’t getting the hint.

“There’s plenty to share,” Malik pointed out, before going back to lapping at Honda’s cheek.

“I don’t want to share.” Bakura took a more direct approach, pushing Malik’s head out of the way and going after the chocolate himself. Instead of using it as an excuse to lick Honda, he trailed his finger over Honda’s cheek before bringing it to brush chocolate over Honda’s lips.

Honda sucked at the chocolate laden finger gratefully, trying to ignore the looks Malik and Bakura were shooting each other. He did not want to get in the middle of this, at least not any more than he already was. . .

“You’re so selfish,” Malik transferred his full attention to Bakura now, nuzzling against his cheek as if he was going to start licking Bakura instead.

Bakura shied away. “Well, he’s mine.”

“Is he?” Malik grabbed hold of Bakura’s hair, and without any other warning kissed him hard. Honda felt his eyes grow wide as he watched Malik attack Bakura’s mouth with tongue and teeth as if he intended to devour him. Both of their mouths were smudged with chocolate now, giving Malik an excuse to swipe his tongue along Bakura’s lips. Honda wavered between being turned on by watching them kiss, or becoming extremely jealous himself.

As soon as Malik had rendered Bakura too breathless to complain he turned and latched onto Honda’s arm.

“Share?” He suggested, snuggling innocently against Honda.

“No!” Bakura wrapped one arm around Honda’s neck, using the other to try to shoulder Malik out of the way.

And the battle for Honda began in earnest.


End file.
